Two daughters
by crazed-ink-slinger
Summary: This is the story of two american sisters by adoption who are transfed to hogwarts. There they find out about themselves and the fathers they never met as well as what that has to do with harry and the gang. this is also a little romancy! rr
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi im jessie and im really excited, this is our first story! yay!

_hi ! im ashley, the other writer and i have a thing for duckbill platupusses!_

its kindaher fetish ( yeh shes wierd that way)

**Well these are some story title options we thought about. we thought we'd post them for your enjoyment :**

**Harry pothead and the sorcerer may very well be stoned **

**platypuses (ashley's idea not mine)**

**Two daughters one beautiful and the other plain**

more to follow _maybe_ for sure _maybe!_

hope you enjoy _if you don't enjoy i'll turn you into a platypus_

**Disclaimer: we do not own harry potter (only in our fondest dreams) J K rowlings does **luky person _darnit_ **the genious.**

Chapter one: Introductions

"Hogwarts, what kind of name is that? Seriously, are all English wizarding schools so bizarre sounding, none of the ones in America are." as Serine finished her comment their conversation suddenly came to a stop. This was because the bus had stopped and they thrown from their seats.

"I hope the rest of the people around here aren't such crazy driver." Serine huffed hopefully as she rose from the ground.

"Really, I like how this guy drives, especially for an old man." Sukura commented off handedly coming up next to her sister.

The Girls and their mother stepped off the Knight Bus and saw they where between two houses. Their mother held a piece of paper up in front of them.

"Memorize what it says and repeat it in your mind." Their mother said before it disappeared in her had at the incantation she whispered. As they did what she said an old house appeared in front of them.

They went up to the porch and rang a door bell. Moments later a blood curdling scream could be herd from inside, which turned to a steady flow of curses and insults aimed at them and unseen persons inside the house.

"Why do people always feel they have to ring the doorbell?" a frustrated voice from inside said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sukura asked.

Just then they where quickly ushered inside by a wizard in shabby robes with graying brown hair.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Sukura said, before Serine promptly shushed her.

A woman down the hall was trying to shove a pair of curtains over a painting of a woman; the woman in the painting was apparently the one screaming.

After succeeding in this the screams stopped and the woman brushed her hair out of her eyes before rushing over to greet them.

"Hi you must be Teresa, and these must be you two lovely daughters serine and Sukura. Now dears come to the kitchen, you must be starving."

"Starving for sanity." Sukura mumbled, "Ouch what was that for?" she asked after Serine stepped on her foot.

"What do you think?" she shot back.

"Shush." their mother said herding them into the kitchen after the woman.

Upon entering the room they spotted another wizard in a shabby robe and a bulging overcoat sitting at a large table. Standing on either side of the large fireplace behind the table where two tall, freckled, and red headed young men apparently twins.

"Gee I think I'm seeing a pattern here." Sukura commented as Serine glared at her.

"By the way it's nice to meet you." The reed headed woman said as she bustled around the kitchen getting things out of various cupboards while a pot filled itself with water in the sink. "These are my boys Fred and George, the one who let you in is Remus Lupin, and this," she said with a strange edge in her voice "is Mundungus."

Just as she finished an older man in dark blue robes with long silver hair the same color as his also long beard entered. Most prominent among his features where his twinkling eyes beneath half moon spectacles and his long crooked nose.

As the man opened his mouth to speak Sukura interrupted by saying "Great the crazy old guy broke the pattern." In a sarcastic voice and received and elbow in her ribs from her sister.

The old man surprised both girls (they could tell he was a man of authority) by looking down at his robes, then around the room and replying with a smile and "Yes, I see what you mean" then winking at Sukura. Immediately her mouth twitched in an upward motion as though she was trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" the man called mundungus asked angrily.

A/N: We'll cut it of there, more to come it will get a little more exciting in the next chappy. see ya ( ashley went off somewhere so you wont hear from her)


	2. ch 2

A/N: Hi! Where back with another chapter!

_Penguin! _You're weird. _I'm not weird I'm awkward!_

Anywho back to what I was saying. So, after long painstaking hours _(actually only three minutes)_ we're back with another part! Yay! _Yawn._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter_. No comment. _Well neither does Ashley. _That's what you think._(No that's one thing I know. Well I'll say it again neither of us owns Harry Potter (_Prove it) _(don't sue me!) or any of the characters but the sisters. **

Chapter two: 

"A crazy old guy?" Sukura suggested.

"Actually that's half way there." Dumbledore said.

Again the corners of Sukura's mouth twitched upward ever so slightly. From the corners of the room they herd the twin snickering.

"This girls, is Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards of our time. He is also you're new head master." Lupin cut in.

"Aww crap." Sukura muttered.

"Oh my gosh, you're kidding!" Serine said in aw, "I've read all about you! I never thought I'd actually meet you in person. This is so cool!"

Dumbledore put out his hand and said "It' nice to meet you to, I think I know just the person you'd get along with. Her name is Hermione Granger."

Before the conversation could continue another group of people entered the room.

"Oh the rest of them are here," Mrs. Weasley said "Fred, George, would you please escort these ladies to their room?"

"Do we have to?" asked Fred.

"That wasn't a request." Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Alright, alright." Said George in defeat.

"Wait a second what's going on!" Serine asked "who are they and why do we have to leave. I'm not going anywhere with out answers!"

"This is none of your concern," their mother answered.

As the twins went to usher the girls out of the room Serine gave a look of defeat and Sukura said quietly to the twins "Touch me and you die."

A look passed between the two boys and they both shoved her as they went passed before taking off up the stairs.

A/N: So that's the end of the chapter. _Or is it dun dun dun. _Yes, yes it is. _Aw_. Tune in next time for more fun and Ashley, I mean games. _Stop mocking my insanity! _Never!


	3. ch 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. _Actually, I beg to differ. _**Huh, Oh my gosh! You kidnapped Harry!_Did not! He followed me home_Then why is he tied up?_I dunno. _Is that a gag in his mouth?_It's not a gag it's a penguin_Why is there a penguin in his mouth!_He was hungry. _

A/N: sorry about Ashley, _(Ashley crying in back ground_) stop crying! _You took my Harry away (sob)_ he is not yours! (_Sniffle) but he loves me. _You kidnapped him. _It was a mutual thing._ How do ya figure that! _He didn't try to run away! _He was tied and gagged!

Excuse me readers enjoy the next chapter as I try to straiten this mess caused by the insantity that is ash….. Oh hello Mr. Ministry of magic person.

ASHLEY! (In a perky voice) _Oh who are they!_

Chapter 3:

As the two girls left the room, Lupin turned to their mother saying "So, Teresa, was that her?"

"Yes"

"Does she know?"

Teresa shook her head.

"What about the other gir…"

"Not now," she said interrupting him, "Please?" she added in a tired voice.

Meanwhile….

"If you touch me one more time-"

"Sukura, shhhh" George said pointing to the black curtain covering a certain screaming picture ( _screaming screaming whooo _Ashley shut up!)

Following this comment the twins disaparated with a crack.

Before the girls could take another step their was a second crack followed by a crash and angry shouts.

"Do you have to do that every five seconds!"

"Watch where you aparating!"

"my foot!"

"Get off me"

The two girls quickly ran up the stairs to see what the commotion was about and reached the landing in time to find an entanglement of bodies trying to sort themselves out. After getting themselves untangled facing them where a freckled, and yes red haired, boy and girl of the dame description as well as a girl with bushy brown hair all about their same age.

The brown haired girl asked "what were you doing?"

"Running away from the white haired demon!" both replied.

Sukura gave them an icy glair with her steel gray eyes. _(shes creepy. _Stop interrupting! _Uncle uncle mercy mercy just stop hitting me!)_

"Who are they?" Ron interrupted.

Both twins shrugged.

"How rude of us, I'm sorry, my name is Serine and this is my sister Sukura."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione, this is Ron, his sister Ginny, and well I'm guessing you already know who they-"

"What are you doing here?" Ron interrupted once again.

"Stop being so rude Ronald" Hermione said elbowing him

"Ronald?" Sukura mocked making Him turn beet-red. "If we told you that we'd have to kill you."

"Well as much as we'd like to stick around.." said Fred,

"Which as much as we like classes" added George,

"We've got a meeting we need to go to." Finished

George. And before dissaparating again they slapped Sukura on the back.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sukura growled.

"Well I guess we should get back to the room," Hermione said in a slightly dull voice.

"Whats wrong with the room?" Serine asked.

"Harry's there," said Ron. Hermione smacked him on the arm and gave a warning look.

"Harry, what's wrong with that?" Serine asked.

"He's being a teenage boy," explained Ginny.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ron interjected.

"Sorry, I mean, well he's brooding, or mourning, or something…" Ginny said

"Well that means he'll get along well with Sukura, she's moody too!" Serine joked receiving a glare from Sukura.

As they started down the hall Serine gestured to Hermione and said "So, your Hermione, Dumbledore said we'd get long."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Okay everyone brace yourselves, were going into a war zone, and yes looks may very well kill!" Ron joked half seriously.

"Knock it off Ron," Hermione said.

Ron smiled and opened the door, and Serine upon seeing who was in the room let out a squeal (_like a pig, _Knock it off!), " Oh my gosh it's Harry Po-" Sukura quickly put a hand over her sisters mouth and gave a slight shake of the head.

Harry who had been staring at the ceiling before Serine's outbreak went back to his previous task.

Sukura looked up at the ceiling before walking over to the wall pulling up a chair and sitting down. She then leaned it back and joined Harry at staring at the wall.

Serine also looked up and said "Gee nothing interesting up there, as always,"

A/N: Well would have liked to make the chapter longer (not) but its getting late and Ashley has to get home, so Ashley any closing comments (she's finally worn out)? _Sleep, and if you wake me up I'll turn you into a platypus! _


	4. ch 4

A/N: silence……… (Chirping crickets)………ASHLEY! (two people running in background) _AHHHHHHH!_ GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THAT KEY! _NEVER! _DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU! _YOU'RE ALREADY GOING TO AS SOON AS I STOP!_ YOURE SICK YA KNOW THAT! _I AM NOT! _(The pursuer finally collapses and perused stops and is gasping for breath) honestly gasp what kind of a person locks someone in a closet? _So you only saw one a? _WHAT! You mean there are more? _Yep! _(With a final burst of speed Jessie wrestled Ashley's closet key away from her and ran to Ashley's closet and opened the door, upon the door opening several comments could be herd including "ahh the light it burns" "air!" "nooo she's back!" "wait its someone else! "help us" "its ok now!" cheers erupt) how big is this? And how long have you had them locked up in here? _no idea and I cant count that high _gasp how may are there? _I dunno I just told you I cant count that high _wait a sec is that Johnny depp? Will turner Frodo Baggins oh Vin Desel hi you can stay! (Ashley smacks Jessie) harry potter again "this is getting really old girls" Hugh Jackman josh groban there are too many to count! _Told you so! _enjoy the new chapter while I go straighten this out with the police!

**Disclaimer: we do not own Harry Potter and he is now free. Ashley has signed a restraining order (though heaven knows that wont keep her away, we can only hope for a while) this story belongs to JK Rowling. **

CH4:

They had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for about an hour when Hermione decided it was too much and they should get out and do something.

"What can we do?" Ron asked.

"Well Buckbeak still needs to be fed." Ginny suggested.

"Whats a Buckbeak?" Serine asked.

"Not a what really but a who," Hermione suggested.

"Buckbeack is a hippogriff." Harry said, getting up for the first time all day.

"Oh he moved," Ron said under his breath. Hermione stepped on his foot and glared.

"A hippogriff?" Sukura said looking interested walking across the room and commenting, "Well lets go I don't know the way myself now do I."

Hermione hesitated before Serine a gave a look that said please do it before the bad mood sets in again. They then started up another flight of stairs to an attic door.

Serine then turned to Hermione and said in a whisper "Sometimes she gets along better with animals that people."

Before entering the room Hermione turned to them and said "Now, do you know what to do when greeting a hippogriff ?"

"Yes, yes we know" Sukura said pushing Hermione out of the way and strided purposefully into the room and took a deep bow after stopping about six feet away. The hippogriff didn't even pause before bowing himself, sensing her confidence and unafraid attitude. Next the rest of the group entered Harry at the head and all but him bowed a little nervously. After greetings the group set to feeding the large and powerful creature.

"I'm impressed" Harry said to Sukura, "Not many people have so much confidence when it comes to being near hippogriffs."

"Hippogriffs are nothing after Draco."

"Come again?" asked Harry.

"Draco my dragon, I used to breed them till mom caught me." Sukura clarified.

"The ministry was so mad, they had to deal with the muggle swat team that showed, they almost threatened to take her wand."

"Stupid swat team! Mom wouldn't have know if it wasn't for them, and that little accident." Sukura huffed.

"Little he caught a school in fire?"Serien said.

"Why do you keep coming back to that? The kids where happy they had no school!"

A look of horror crossed a Hermione's face " No school?"

"What kind of a mom wouldn't know about that?" Ron asked.

"She was on a business trip!" Serine defended.

"Didn't the neighbors notice?" asked Harry

"I don't know, did they survive?" Serine asked.

Sukura shrugged. Before she could make a comment there was a loud crack and the twins appeared.

"Meetings over," said George.

"You guys have to go now," Explained Fred.

"K see you guys! Or should I say… cheereo chaps, " Serine said and smiled as she started out the door. "Well be staying at a place called the Leaky Cauldrin, see you in Diagon Alley."

"Please forgive her, she was droped on her head at a very young age" Sukura in reply to blank stares. "Bye"

"Was not!" Serine defended.

A/N: well that's the end of the chapter! Ashley what are you doing? _Burning my restraining orders! _You know they have coppies at the police station. _Don't worry I already set it to fire! _You what? (knock at the door ) _I was hrere the whole time! _Oh no, wel you know the people you kidnapped probably have a coppy too. _Not for long! _shoot! Well better deal with this, bye !

Bottom of Form


	5. ch 5

A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long to update, school has been tough and Ashley has been learning the hard way not to violate, steal, or burn restraining orders! I have no idea where Ashley is at the moment, it's a little weird I mean she was so excited to finally update…. uh oh. Ashley walks in carrying a pan full of flaming something _Look I made Flambé! isn't it pretty!_Ashley you're scorching the sealing! Wait, you're a minor, where did you get alcohol? _It's not alcohol it's gasoline! What kinda kid do you think I am? _Fire alarm goes off in background and Jessie tackles Ashley in attempt to put the flames out _Read on!_ (We'll sort this out at the end of the chapter)

**In response to some of our reviews ( thanks for them!) we feel the need to explain ourselves a bit so here it goes: things have been a bit sketchy, just so you know, you aren't supposed to know much about the characters or their backgrounds yet, we mean for it to be this way, things will be explained! There is not much detail because we mean to keep you in the dark for a bit. We haven't gone into much detail because we are going by the book's description and feel that you know what places we've been to look like already. Now we're going to give you a description of our characters: **

**Mom (Teresa): Long Curlybrown hair, green eyes, and a freckled nose. She is 5' 6".**

**Serine: Green eyes, and slightly curly black hair to her shoulders. She is 5' 4" and has to wear small silver framed rectangular glasses when in school. (Jessie's character)**

**Sukura: she is 5' 1", has white hair that is curly and frizzy, and has fierce silver eyes. (Ashley's character)**

Disclaimer_wheeze…wheeze….. Harry…wheeze… I am your owner._Ashley, no more Star Wars for you! We do not own Harry Potter and Ashley has no ties to Darth Vader. _That's what you think! _

**Chapter five:**

Teresa sat at the window of a room in the Leaky Caldron staring out at the street below. The bustle and movement of the place held no thrill for her as it normally would have. She'd been so excited about seeing England, but now… after what she'd found out.

"_What about the other gir…"_

"_Not now," she said interrupting him, "Please?" she added in a tired voice._

"_I can see that your tired Teresa," Dumbledore interrupted "But we know why you've come and it's best to tell you this now."_

"_Tell me what?" she asked expecting the worse._

"_We know you were corresponding, and what you where planning," He continued trying to put it off._

"_Just come out with it" She replied anxiously._

"_He's dead, it happened a few months ago… I'm so sorry; I know you've been through so much, only now to have you hopes be crushed I can.." Dumbledore was very sympathetic, but Teresa cut him off not wanting to continue on the subject. _

"_Do you have a job for me to do; it would be suspicious to my girls to have to come here just to go back."_

"_Yes I have just the job for you..." Dumbledore seemed pleased. _

"Mom, we're going to Diagon Alley for our supplies!" Serine called from the open door, interrupting her thoughts.

"Okay girls, but stay together. There is some money in my purse, you may buy some lunch but don't spend too much. Look out for strangers!" Teresa replied.

"We wouldn't have too look out for strangers if you'd let me take Silver with us." Sukura mumbled looking at the gray wolf sleeping by the fire.

"You know how protective that wolf gets, there's no way he'd make it in a crowd." Teresa reminded.

"More like no way the crowd would make it." Serine said only half joking. Sukura and Serine then left for Diagon Alley, Leaving Teresa to her thoughts.

As the two where walking down the crowded streets they where silent for a moment. Then Sukura broke the silence saying "Something's bothering mom"

"How do you know?" Serine asked a little put off by Sukura's gloom and doom attitude.

"Do you really have to ask? You know how it is."

"I guess I should know how it is for you by now, but it is all a little weird.I mean now that i think of it she was in such a good mood just before we went to that creepy old house."

"Yeah, maybe we should get her a pet that might cheer her up! Do you think she'd mind?" Sukura asked perking up immediately.

"Wow, that was random, even for you," Serine commented wryly pushing the issue to the back of her mind reluctantly.

"No it wasn't, look, pet shop," Sukura said pointing ahead.

"No we need to get our books," Serine said as she pulled her sister into a book shop on the other side of the street.

Within the hour they had finished their shopping and began wandering around. Soon they found themselves in front of a newer-looking shop with a large sign reading WEASLY'S WIZZARDING WEEZES.

"Weasly, sounds familiar, wasn't that the name of those two twins?" Sukura asked.

"I think so, let's check it out." Serine said.

When they entered the empty shop sure enough, the twins were behind the counter. At the ring of the bell on the door one looked up and the other continued to sleep. Serine smiled and waved enthusiastically about to shout in greeting when Sukura put a quieting finger up to her lips. Smiling manically she approached the counter and bent over the sleeping twin then whispered in his ear, "I'm here," and it sounded like a threat more than warning.

He opened his eyes, startled from his sleep, and took a few steps back, mouth agape. Before anything else could happen the door opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville entered the shop. Neville paused in the door way reluctant to enter.

"Neville what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Every time I come in here something bad happens!" Neville said looking around nervously.

"Oh it's Harry, hi Harry!" Serine said in an overly excited voice.

"Oh hi, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked politely.

"We we're just looking around," Serine replied, "you?"

"We're just visiting," Hermione said and turning to Neville made introductions, "this is Serine and this is Sukura."

When Neville held out his hand to shake Sukura's, she glared at it then at him. _(In the back ground horror music plays, _Ashley stop interrupting!)

"Stop being so scary, you're acting like an axe murderer!" Serine scolded, and then she held out her hand to Neville in a gesture of peace as Sukura muttered something no one caught.

Introductions made, the group split up and started wandering around the shop. Becuase of this Neville and Sukura where left behind, the only ones not going further into the shop.

"S..s..so," Neville stuttered "Do you die your hair white?"

"Excuse me?" She grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him closer and said threateningly "What was that, I didn't quite catch it?"

"Oh no, he asked about her hair!" Serine said alarmed looking around desperately for something to pull Sukura away from Neville.

"Does my hair look died?" She whispered harshly. Neville squeaked, unable to answer. "What, do you think I'm wearing colored contacts too? Do you think I'm some kinda fake?"

"Sukura, knock it off!" Serine said in a calm serious voice that was not very fitting to her character. Sukura threw Neville back onto some shelves then stalked out of the shop.

"Sorry about my sister," Serine said regaining her normal, perky voice "if there is anything that needs to be replaced, let me know, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Well, cheerio chaps" She said in a terrible imitation of the British accent closing the door behind her as she left the shop.

"I told you, every time I come in here…" Neville said getting up from the ground.

A/N: Ashley and Jessie get up off the ground, the fire successfully extinguished. Suddenly the door is broken down and a firefighter who looks alarmingly like Gerard Butler (tall, dark, and handsome) steps in. _ooh hot guy! _Ashley jumps into his arms. _You're my new boyfriend! _Suddenly a man wearing dark clothes and a mask walks in. **wheeze… Ashley…..wheeze…..I am your boy friend, what are you doing? **_It's his fault! _Ashley jumps out of the firefighters arms and run up and hugs Darth Vader. Ashley you traitor! Why have you turned to the Dark side? _He scares me! I thought he was supposed to be hot!_ Didn't you ever see the trilogy? _NO! only the previews from the third movie! _**You…wheeze…..will…wheeze suffer! **He draws his light saber and goes for the fireman. I'll save you! Jessie tackles Vader _Now, __Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Jessie walks in with a cast on her leg supported by the firefighter. So Ashley what where you up to while I was in the hospital? Or do I really want to know? _I haven't been up to anything. _Jessie gives a skeptical look _No, honest all I've done is gone to France and gone spelunking. _It seems so odd yet harmless…. Why? _What, I didn't do anything. _I don't know I've got a bad feeling about this…. _Let's just get on with the story. _

**Disclaimer: Though we own an extensive collection of Harry Potter merchandise we do not own the actual story. sob**

**Chapter six:**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The night before Serine and Sukura left for Hogwarts Dumbledore and Hagrid had come by with the sorting hat, to place both girls in their houses. Both girls had been placed into Gryffindor. Surprisingly enough Sukura opened up to Hagrid, a very rare thing. The two spent nearly two hours talking about certain illegal and dangerous creatures they would like as pets. Before he left Hagrid offered to take Silver (Sukura's wolf) to his house that night, and take care of him while she was in school. Sukura let him.

The next morning the two found themselves sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express.

"I've seen better." Sukura said, looking around their compartment.

"Well I think it's absolutely wonderful!" Seine said just as the door opened.

"Is this compartment fu…" Neville stopped upon seeing Sukura and went pale.

"Hey, Neville isn't it?" Serine said brightly, "Come on, sit with us! There's still plenty of room." Neville started to stutter a nervous no when Harry stepped up behind him.

"Is that invitation open to me?" He asked.

"Of course it is!" Serine affirmed, "You can sit by me!" Harry smiled and nudged Neville into the compartment so he could take the proffered seat. When he smiled Serine thought it was nice, if not a little odd, that Harry seemed to be a little bit happier every time they saw him. Neville ended up in the seat opposite Sukura and shrunk under her malicious gaze that Serine was too busy talking to Harry to stop. His discomfort continued until Sukura turned away from him when the compartment door opened again about a half hour later.

(_That's sad, a whole half hour_

Ashley, shut up!)

"There you are Harry," Said Ron, "We thought we'd never find you."

"Our prefect meeting was cut short," Hermione said.

"Oh, hello," Serine said cheerfully, "What is a prefect?"

"It's a school officer," Hermione said, walking into the compartment and sitting down next to Harry.

Ron, because there where no other seats left open, went to sit down next to Sukura, as he lowered himself onto the seat she let out a low growl. Quietly, but very quickly, Ron rose from his seat and stood in the middle of the compartment looking lost.

"Harry," Ron whispered, more for himself than for secrecy because by now every one in the compartment was watching, "switch me seats," he paused risking a quick look back at Sukura, who was still glaring, "please!"

Harry rolled his eyes but nevertheless got and switched seats.

"Well that was awkward," Serine whispered to Ron, thought due to the silence that filled the compartment, everyone herd. Sukura glared at her sister. "What? You did growl."

Uncomfortable in the angry silenced that followed, Hermione said, "By the way, have either of you read Hogwarts, A History?"

"Well, if my presence makes you uncomfortable..." Sukura stated angrily.

"Well, if you refrained from growling at us!" Serine shot back.

"Senetca tonatca!" Sukura spat. Serine's eyes went wide, and though no one knew exactly what was said, they knew it was not very nice.

At that moment the compartment door opened, and a group of people, headed by a tall blond boy, collectively sneered. "Pothead, weasel, and the mud blood, your company has not improved I see," the boy said, looking in disgust at Neville. Serine got the look on her face of someone with a bad taste in their mouth.

Sukura got up, approached Malfoy and started to stare intently into his eyes, her face expressionless. Everybody watched curiously as Malfoy became increasingly nervous, and looked as if he wanted to break eye contact, but was unable to. Slowly a mischievous smile spread across Sukuras face. As it did, Malfoy's body relaxed.

Turning to the group Sukura said, "I like him."

"What?" Harry shouted, standing up outraged.

"Silence," Sukura said in a cool tone, holding up her hand. She went over to Harry, "I no longer desire to be in your presence." She placed one hand upon his chest and pushed him back into his seat. After she walked over to the door she turned around, "Pothead" and left.

Malfoy turned to the group and gave them triumphant smirk, then left.

"That was creepy, on so many levels," Ron said, and Neville whimpered from the corner in agreement.

"Um, no. That was so _bad_ on so many levels," Serine said in a sad exasperated tone.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked angrily.

"What I want to know, is what just happened," Hermione said turning to Serine, "And you know exactly what I mean."

"What kind of a freak _is _your sister?" Ron asked.

"_Never _call my sister a freak!" Serine said then addressing Hermione, "I don't want to talk about it either," she sighed, and looked down for a minute, tracing the seat with her finger, "I'm sorry, it's just not my place to tell."

"But-" Ron started to ask, but was cut off by Neville, who miraculously found some courage.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering her!" he said. Serine looked up and gave Neville an amused smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Yay! We're done!

_Don't get your pantyhose _(Ashley that's not proper!)_ in a bunch, right after this, we are immediately going to work on the next chapter!_

We just thought it would be a nice (insert holiday of choice), present.

_Oh, and for your gee wiz, in the language that Sukura was speaking (you'll find out what it is later), the words are sharp, but the tone and fluency are beautiful. _

_(Breathtakingly so!_

Shut it Ashley)

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First off, I'd like to say in our defense, that this is a good sized chapter. But sorry it took us so long; Ashley was in Juvenile hall for a while, and I was a cat…..

_Then we lost our lonely family hobo Jake, it was a tough time. But he was found, and so was our muse (it was in the fridge under the broccoli-_

Actually, Ashley that was your sauerkraut, that's why our muse smells like pickles

_That was Jakes sauerkraut, sniff I missed him so much he ate the whole jar when he got back_

(That's why Jake smells like pickles too!

_Anyway, so here we are with a finished chapter. _

**(Explanation courtesy of Ashley, though the lonely family hobo Jake belongs to Jessica) **

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, but we do have JK Rowling locked in our closet. Ha ha, and you thought she was working on the seventh book, and you thought this story was really our work.

Ch 7

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Serine stared at Neville a few more seconds and seemed to make up her mind about something. Then she turned to Hermione and said, "Actually, I found it rather intriguing."

"What the bloody heck are you talking about," (_Yes, we don't cuss in this story._ Ashley, enough with the insignificant interruptions!) Asked Ron, perplexed, then turned to Harry, "You see, now this ones gone loony too!"

"Do shut up Ronald!" Hermione said, and asked Serine, "What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts, a History," Serine replied, "It was positively enlightening. I picked it up at flourish and blots when we got our books, and read it in one night."

"Ohh! What else did you pick up?" Hermione said, wedging herself between Ron and Serine. The conversation that followed encompassed the topics of several different books, ended with three heated debates, and eventually drove everybody out of the compartment but the two girls, and a very confused Neville. Neville had been the go-to guy in each debate and for the life of him couldn't make either girl happy.

"Alright, that's my cue. I'm going to go find Ron and Harry." Neville said getting up when the subject changed to house elves (Neville had had a rather traumatizing experience with S.P.E.W. when it was first started, involving the twins, complicated charms homework, and a cauldron sticker designed by Hermione as an advertisement. Need I say more?) . But just as he reached the door the train jolted to a stop, and Neville was sent sprawling sideways.

After helping Neville up, he, Serine, and Hermione joined the rest of the confused students following the instructions blaring through the train to exit as normal. Once outside they found themselves on a makeshift platform where you could see the top spires of Hogwarts castle in the distance. Soon Hermione found Ron and Harry, and joined Serine and Neville in a carriage.

"We seem to have arrived here rather early," Hermione commented, looking at the light blue sky, as the carriage jolted to a start.

"And how long did it take you to figure that out?" a voice cackled from above them. (_Ack! The keys on the keyboard are so slick. My fingers are falling off. _You mean they're slipping off of the keys? _Of course that's what I mean. You'd be the first to realize it if my fingers were actually falling off. Get your head out of the clouds.)_ Everyone looked up in search of the bodiless voice.

"Sweet Phanny Feeney! Is that a ghost?" Serine shouted, more shocked than scared.

"Interesting choice of words," Harry said dryly, "But yes, this is Peeves; Hogwarts' most annoying ghost."

"He's more accurately a poltergeist," Hermione corrected, cutting in.

"Oh no, don't think that you're going to live down the stupidity of your last statement by using your knowledge of a ghost's position in the afterlife," Peeves said becoming visible.

"Get the bloody heck out of here Peeves," Ron snapped.

Peeves smiled mischievously and…(We will not burden you with the knowledge of Peeves' next move. _I still have nightmares._ We will, though, tell you that it involved a Spork (yes wizards have them), a bag of Bertie Bots every flavored beans, Ron's scarf, Neville's left shoe, and a very irked niffler. All manipulated in a way that only Peeves' twisted mind could scheme and achieve)

When Peeves had finally sparked the highest amount of chaos possible he left the carriage, which was no longer headed for Hogwarts but deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

Now to make a long and terrifying story short, the carriage ended upside down, several miles into the forest, with no one knowing which way led back to Hogwarts.

When everyone had finally disentangled themselves they agreed that something had to be done. It was originally decided that everyone would leave the carriage and together search for Hogwarts. But with much complaining and grumbling from Ron and Neville, mostly about certain lost, or rather stolen articles of clothing, it was decided that the two would stay behind, and wait for a rescue party of sorts in case one should come.

"Now, my shoe _is_ the real reason I don't want to leave," Neville said looking at Ron, once the others where gone, "let's hear yours."

"It's the bloody forest spiders," Ron said trying to sound somewhat justified, "I'm an arachnophobe, and these aren't your average creepy crawlies. They're twenty times bigger, hairier, twitchier, aggressiver," Ron said a note of hysteria creeping farther into his voice with every adjective, "and did I mention the traumatizing 50 yard dash for my life! And-" A thud sounded on the top (or in this case the bottom, which was facing up) of the carriage interrupting Ron's rant.

"What was that?" Neville whispered.

"The spiders, they've come for me. I'm going to die, I'm gonna die." Ron raved, before starting to scream outright. When a thud landed beside the door of the carriage Ron started from his screaming "I need a weapon!" With this he went for the window across form the door and started yanking at the curtain rod.

The door handle started to rattle, and Neville grabbed Ron away from the window, "Keep it together man," he shouted, not quite 'together' himself, but having the presence mind to pull Ron to the back of the carriage. The door started to rattle harder, and the two found themselves holding onto each other tightly when the door opened. Neville let out an ear piercing scream.

0o0o0o0

"We're lost! Hopelessly, completely, and utterly lost. And it's getting dark." Ginny moaned, turning around in a circle and seeing, again, nothing but trees, bushes, dead leaves on dirt, and only a slight bit of fading blue sky above it all. "I thought you said you had a good sense of direction!" Ginny snapped, marching up to the front of the group next to Serine.

"I do!" Serine said cheerily, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Then, why aren't we at Hogwarts?" Ginny challenged.

"We almost were a half hour ago, but then I saw a light and couldn't help but follow it!" Serine said, as if that was all fine and dandy. Everyone but Serine stopped dead in their tracks; Harry was completely speechless, Ginny was growing red in the face, and Hermione looked as if her suspicions had been confirmed.

"What?" Ginny shouted, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Hey, that never occurred to me! I just thought it would be obvious." Serine called back to them matter-of-factly, walking on ahead, unhindered.

"Stop walking," Harry called, "Following this thing isn't going to lead you anywhere you want to be."

"Already tried," Serine called back in a singsong tone, adding, "silly Harry." When she said Harry's name something had changed in her voice, and her speed had increased. Serine reached out and grabbed a branch, stumbling a bit before breaking into a fast skip.

"Oh, crap," Harry said, and broke out into a run to catch up with Serine. After following her through some high bushes Harry faltered. Up ahead was a good sized drop off, not a cliff, but a hazard none the less. With a last burst of speed, Harry caught up to Serine at the edge. He grabbed her shoulders as she made to jump, and lost his balance coming back from the edge. Maneuvering the best he could, they landed, somewhat (_no very_) conveniently in a dip. Looking down at Serine, Harry saw something flicker, and change in her eyes, like a fog lifting.

"That was scary," Serine breathed.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"How did you know?" She asked, slightly ashamed, "I was being so stupid."

"The branch, I thought you'd tried to stop yourself with it," he started, but before Harry could finish his answer, a low, and familiar, growl issued from beside him. Harry looked up and saw Sukura, glaring menacingly at him. He promptly dropped Serine, and as she fell she grabbed his shirt pulling him down with her. Not a moment later he was up on his feet again, and pinned against a tree, with Sukura right in his face.

"You saving my sister and ending up in that ridiculous position, fine." She spat, "But staying in that position, not fine."

"Sukura, don't hurt him!" Serine wailed, sitting up, "Please, back away slowly."

"Which one?" Neville asked.

"Wait, what," Harry said, looking up and seeing Ron standing by Ginny and Hermione, and Neville helping Serine up. "How did you guys get here?" Both pointed at Sukura. "Huh?"

"Well…" Ron began.

0o0o0o0

FLASHBACK (_Dee dee dee dee, dee dee dee dee)_

"Shut up." Sukura snarled, standing in the doorway. Ron quickly put a hand over Neville's mouth. "Wasn't interrupting anything was I?" she said, looking at the two hugging boys and lifting an eye brow. Neville simply began to stutter, and an indignant Ron pushed him away.

"Blimy, why did you sneak up like that?" Ron asked angrily.

"I wouldn't exactly call that sneaking. Besides, I heard your pathetically hysterical voice before I even saw the carriage." Sukura shot back, "Now, more importantly, where is my sister?" her tone was threatening. Neville raised a shaking finger and pointed in the direction the group had left. Sukura looked in the indicated direction, closed her eyes, tilted her head, and after a moment, seemed to resolve something.

"Right," she commented, and forcefully pulled the two boys out of the carriage. When Neville stumbled as they hit the ground, Sukura spotted his sock clad left foot, and seemed about to say something. Instead she shook her head, grabbed the front of each boy's shirts, and proceeded with her search.

END FLASHBACK

0o0o0

"That explains a lot," Hermione said, pulling a leaf from Ron's hair.

"So what exactly happened here?" Sukura said, eyeing Harry, then growling at Neville, who was, in her opinion, standing to close to Serine. Neville backed away.

"Serine was following a hinkypunk," Hermione sighed.

"I don't know if that's what it was." Harry said.

"It wasn't." Sukura said harshly.

"What was it then," Ginny asked quietly.

"Spiders." Ron said softly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that's it." said Neville looking at Sukura.

"So what, we should stick around and see what it was?" Ginny said sarcastically.

"I vote not!" Serine said, raising her hand.

"Then let's go." Sukura said, turning to leave.

"Wait, you know which way the castle is?" asked Harry.

"Uh, yeah." Sukura said, rolling her eyes and pointing off into the distance. Above the tops of the trees that were down hill a little from the drop off, they saw the distant spires of Hogwarts castle. They were easy to miss due to the fading light. "Now, let's get back before morning shall we?"

After a few minutes of walking Hermione broke the silence, "How did you find up anyway." She asked Serine.

"You leave a messy trail." Sukura shrugged, not bothering to look at Hermione.

Noticing Sukura's unfazeing forward stare, Hermione asked nervously, "You're not following a light are you?" Sukura turned and glared, "Just checking," Hermione said defensively.

"Well, how did you know we were in trouble in the first place?" Ginny asked, disconcerted by the fact that Sukura was now walking backwards to prove her point.

"I saw a carriage careening off into the forest," Serine smiled, amused, "but I didn't know it was any of you guy's until the feast started, and you weren't there."

"So, then you told the teachers and snuck off to look, right?" Hermione asked hopefully, but already knowing the answer.

"No, but they _must_ know by now." Serine said, turning around and giving McGonagall, who had just emerged from between trees, a pointed look.

"Indeed." McGonagall replied sternly.

"We're saved," Serine squealed in delight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

A/N: Finally!

_Duck!_

gasp Where? gets hit by a voodoo doll Ow, hey! That's not what I look like.

_Yes it is._

Sigh I guess you deserve a real, sauerkraut free explanation. I promise that at least two of the five months are justified. You see, one was spent dealing with end of school fun gags, and the other in moving, and being internetless sigh. Now another month, true, though it's not that justifiable, was spent in a Buffy coma, squee Spike!

_Too tired to go on! collapses_

Oh, no, Ashley! You've collapsed. collapse

Gah! Three straight hours of typing, hope your happy.

Peeves still has Neville's shoes.


End file.
